What The FanFiction?
by Cereal-Killa
Summary: Ever wondered what comments the characters of TDI might make on our fanfictions? Each character gets their own chapter.
1. Trent

**Title:** What the Fanfiction?  
**Fandom:** Total Drama Island  
**Character:** Trent

"Okay, why are we under the category cartoons? Someone screwed us over." He clicked some more.

"Hey look! It's a Trent and Gwen story. Aww, we get married!"

"Hey look at this one… wait… I died? I died? I freaking died?"

"Okay let's look at a different one… how the hell is Gwen gonna commit suicide?"

"Oh great, in this one I get her pregnant."

"What is this? Gwen and… Duncan?!?!? Gross, it's rated M and their… their… Oh my god!"

"Wait… this story isn't even really about us."

"Look at all the Duncan and Courtney stories! They have like, five times more than we do!"

"Trent/Duncan…? Okay, that's just hurtful."

"Why does Duncan play the guitar in this story? That's mine!"

"Okay, this is pathetic."

"Since when did I become the bad guy?"

"I'm like a total secondary character."

"Okay, Geoff and Bridgette have a boarder horizon on here than Gwen and I do!"

"Since when was Gwen a raped and abused orphan?"

"Holy crap, Gwen's a vampire?"

*Log out*


	2. Lashawnna

**Title:** What the FanFiction?  
**Fandom:** Total Drama Island  
**Character:** Lashawnna

"Okay, we have some losers on here. Writing up crap."

"Oh wait, that's cute! Harold and I got married."

"But the FanFiction is barely about us…"

"We don't have any stories that are about us and only us!"

"Who wrote that? Why would you ever write a Lashawnna/Gwen?"

"Did they just call me heavy?"

"I'm never in any FanFiction's!"

"The little shit that is about Harold and I last for about one paragraph."

"Oh look! We just beat Heather!"

"Damn we screwed that white girl!"

"I like this. Heather is always the bad guy!"

"Rated M? Lemons? Smut? What does that mean… holy crud! Shield my eyes!"

"Justin is in more stories than I am. The boy barely ever spoke!"

"Courtney and I are friends in this story? In what reality?"

"Hey… they had people send in new characters in this one? Way to stay original!"

"What is this… Duncan/Lashawnna? Whoa!"

*Log out*


	3. Courtney

**Title:** What the FanFiction?  
**Fandom:** Total Drama Island  
**Character:** Courtney

"I hope I sue some people in these stories."

"Aww, look at all the Duncan/Courtney's! That's so cute?"

"Wait… I'm pregnant? And were not even off the island?!?"

"Why do Duncan and I have sex so much?"

"Justin is always my ex-boyfriend or the guy who's trying to steal me from Duncan. Why…?"

"Wow, Duncan and I have more FanFiction's than anyone. They should sue!"

"Wait… Duncan/Lashawnna? You sicko's!"

"Gwen/Duncan? Alright, I'm suing."

"Why am I always kidnapped in a dark abandoned alley and Duncan always comes to save me? Do I seem helpless!?"

"Everyone portrait's me like some bossy mean girl who never admits her feelings. *Scoff's* That is not me!"

"Why do I have piercings in this one? And this one! And I dyed my hair? And got a tattoo?!?!"

"In half of these Duncan and Courtney stories there isn't any plot. It's all just… what do they call it? Fluff?"

"Ha ha! Duncan/Noah! That's hilarious! Wait… Duncan/Harold! I love these people!"

"Wait… Courtney/Noah?... gross."

"Courtney/Bridgette?!?! Ewe!"

"Either I'm pregnant, Duncan's in a coma, or we both die. I'm calling my lawyer right now!"

*Log out*


	4. Cody

**Title:** What the FanFiction?  
**Fandom:** Total Drama Island  
**Character:** Cody

"I wonder if I get all the girls in these stories."

"Hey, in this one Gwen's in love with me!"

"Awesome, we both just kicked Trent out!"

"Lindsay/Cody? I love these writers."

"Beth? Hmm… well, I guess… but I'm not sure I would really like her."

"Wow, I'm not even in half of these."

"They make me look like some kind of wannabe gangster or something. That's not me! I am gangster!"

"Well, at least there aren't too many Gwen/Trent's."

"I'm never in any of these."

"Well, there are a lot of people on here who say I'm one of their favorite characters!"

"Wait, if I'm there favorite, why don't they write about me?"

"Hey… what is this? Noah/Cody?"

"It was just one kiss on the ear!"

"What does Slash mean?"

"Oh my god!"

"Most of these things are just about Noah and I having gay sex!"

*Log out*


	5. Ezekiel

**Title:** What the FanFiction?  
**Fandom:** Total Drama Island  
**Character:** Ezekiel

"I've never used a computer before, eh!"

"In all these stories I'm just some sexist freak, eh."

"Home-schooling isn't so bad…"

"Well, I'm not in any of these, eh."

"Half of them are romance stories!"

"Eh… I wonder if I'm in the romance section!"

"I probably get all the hotties, eh!"

"Bridgette? I don't know…"

"She's too girly, eh."

"Izzy?"

"Izzy and I?"

"That's just awkward, eh."

"Wait… what?"

"Me and Eva?!?"

"…That would be HOT, eh!"

"And hurtful…"


	6. Beth

**Title:** What the FanFiction?  
**Fandom:** Total Drama Island  
**Character:** Beth

"I wonder if any of these fanfiction's have me without my braces on."

"Well… I'm not in half of these!"

"Maybe it's because there's such a wide selection. Yeah, that must be it."

"Hmm… the romance category?"

"Hey! I'm not a lesbian!"

"Cody and I?"

"Well, I mean… there was that kiss…"

"All my stories are boring!"

"Most of these are Duncan and Courtney related!"

"I'm always a secondary character!"

"Well, wait…"

"Beth/Justin? Wow!"

"Wait… what's rated M mean?"

"Well, it won't hurt to look."

"…Holy CRAP!"

"I… that's… wow!"

*Faints*

*Logout*


	7. Gwen

**Title:** What the Fanfiction?  
**Fandom:** Total Drama Island  
**Character:** Gwen

"Yeah, this is probably going to be… pretty lame, actually."

"OK, so I feel stupid to say that there is just a shit load of Duncan and Courtney crap on here."

"Hey, look at the Gwen and Trent stuff! Aww… people did like us."

"Duncan and Gwen… -blushes- well…"

"Why does everyone who likes Courtney hate me?"

"Since when did I become a lying, stealing, cheating, home-wrecker?"

"Gwen and Cody…?"

"I'm a vampire?"

"Twilight? What the hell…?"

"So I'm starting to understand that you either go for Duncan and Courtney or Duncan and me."

"And most people go for Duncan and Courtney. And not me."

"Yeah, there is a lot of hate."

"But a lot of people say I'm their favorite… aww…"

"TrentxDuncan…? Haha! They were wrong for that one…"

"GwenxCourtney? Wow. That's… different."

"GwenxHeather?... That's just disgusting."

A/N: I have seen a GwenxHeather fic before. I have no idea where it went off too…


	8. Katie

**Title:** What the FanFiction?  
**Fandom:** Total Drama Island  
**Character:** Katie

"Oh, it's too bad Sadie and I can't do this together!"

"Hmm… so where am I in any of these stories?"

"Hey! How come it seems like every characters has a bunch of fans and stories about them…"

"Except me and Sadie?" –frowns-

"Oh, wait. What about the romance section?"

"DJ/Katie?"

"Cody/Katie?"

Well, at least all the people I'm paired up with are nice."

"Wait… Noah/Katie?"

"Eeek! Scratch that thought about nice…"

"What's femslash?"

"Sadie/Katie?"

"Smut?"

"EWW!"

"We are just friends! Just best friends! Not homosexuals!"

"Hey, can I ask why Duncan seems to own the romance section?"

"Wait… What?"

"Duncan/Katie?"

*Logout*

A/N: That last line was purely for my entertainment XD

Also, I have seen a SadiexKatie fic around here… they weren't the main couple, but I remember that femslash. It may have been awhile, but it's out there.

Thanks for reading!


	9. Owen

What The FanFiction?

Chapter 9: Owen

"I hope I get to eat a lot of food in these!"

"OK… so let's check out the romance section!"

"I bet I get all the ladies."

"Oh, well there are a few stories about me and Izzy…"

"But there's only like, eight."

"I wonder why?"

"Owen/Lindsay? These guys are really, really cool!"

"Owen/Gwen?... That's weird."

"In most of these stories I'm just some lovable fat guy but no one ever pays attention to me!"

"No one says I'm their favorite character!"

"But I won the first season! I'm the nicest guy there!"

"Izzy is paired up with a bunch of people and I'm paired up with no one!"

"How come no one likes me and my farts?"

"Wait… what's this?"

"Owen goes on a diet?..."

"Harshness."

*Log out*

A/N: Really and truly, are there any down to the bone Owen fans? Be honest.

Thanks for reading!


	10. DJ

**Title:** What the FanFiction?  
**Fandom:** Total Drama Island  
**Character:** DJ

"I honestly have no idea what to expect. People write stories about me?"

"OK, so the romance section…"

"Bridgette/DJ? Courtney/DJ? Gwen/DJ?"

"Wow. I guess I get all the women."

"DJ/Heather? Really? You paired me up with the devil?"

"LaShawnna/DJ? Katie/DJ? Sadie/DJ?"

"I'm paired up with a lot of people!"

"Geoff/DJ, Duncan/DJ?... That's wrong. Hatin' on a brother."

"DJ/Eva? DJ/Beth? Who am I not paired up with?"

"Some people say that Duncan owns the romance section."

"…I beg to differ."

"I mean, he might have more stories about him, but gosh!"

"I've got a lot of different people!"

"This one's about bunny! Wait… wait… bunny didn't die! He just got lost."

"…Geoff lied to me?"

"This site is so terrible!"

"…Chef/DJ's Momma?"

*Logout*

A/N: Isn't he paired up with a lot of different people though? I love DJ… -blows kiss-


	11. Lindsay

**Title:** What the FanFiction?  
**Fandom:** Total Drama Island  
**Character:** Lindsay

"Oh, wow, I can't believe I'm actually in stories!"

"OK, so I'm not in that many adventure or action stories…"

"Oh! Let's try romance!"

"…Lindsay/Chris?"

"Is that even legal?"

"Lindsay/Trent?... I mean, he is kind of cute, I guess."

"Well, I mean, I'm paired up with a lot of people!"

"…Except Tyler… Who is he, anyway?"

"Lindsay/Duncan? Lindsay/Noah? Lindsay/Cody?"

"I mean, people are so nice to me in these stories! I really like this site!"

"Hey…"

"What does smut mean?"

"Lemons? Like lemonade? Oh my gosh, I LOVE lemonade!"

"Huh…?"

"Oh, god, eww!"

"Are people actually allowed to post that type of stuff? Do I look like I would actually do that?" *adjusts bra*

"Wait… what?"

"Lindsay/HEATHER?"

*Log out*


	12. Tyler

**Title:** What the FanFiction?  
**Fandom:** Total Drama Island  
**Character:** Tyler

"I wonder if they have a sports category on here…"

"I probably dominate it!"

"Okay, so there is no sports category…"

"Let's just see… stories where I'm the main character…"

"Wait… Bridgette/Tyler? Katie/Tyler? Gwen/Tyler?"

"Me and Gwen?"

"Tyler/Sierra?"

"That's Cody's problem, not mine!"

"Tyler/Eva?"

"I don't want to date someone who can beat me up!"

"Tyler/Ezekiel? Really?"

"I mean I'm pretty sure I never spoke two words to the guy."

"Me and Alejandro."

"Are. You. Serious."

"In most of these, I'm either a secondary character, or-"

"Wait, not even secondary. In the whole freaking story, I'll have one line."

"And it doesn't even sound like something I would say!"

"And I'm only paired up with Lindsay for humor purposes…"

"Is there something funny about me getting a hot girl… who can't remember my name?"

"…Ever?"

"…"

"But me and Alejandro? Really?"

*log out*


	13. Chris

**Title:** What the FanFiction?  
**Fandom:** Total Drama Island  
**Character:** Chris

"Wow, can't believe this actually worked! I've been trying to get our show super fans!"

"But to write about us is a bit… obsessive."

"Ha, I bet these stories are all big porno's! That's the way sites like these always are."

"…Wait, what's this?"

"Fluff?"

"Well this is just boring. It's just about love and all that giggly girl stuff…"

"Oh, wait! A rated 'M' category."

"…Sounds like my kind of place."

"Okay, so who do they have me paired up with on here?"

"Lindsay/Chris?"

"I could get sued for that!"

"Duncan/Chris? You guys are being ridiculous!"

"Wait…"

"Oh hell no…"

"Who the hell says they want to see 'Chris/Chef' on this site?"

"I mean really?"

"I'd rather do Billy the intern that him!"

Billy: *backs into corner and cries*

*log out*


	14. Bridgette

**Title:** What the FanFiction?  
**Fandom:** Total Drama Island  
**Character:** Bridgette

"Wow, to think that people write stories about me really is endearing!"

"…If not a bit creepy."

"Anyway, let's see what this site has to offer!"

"So do I just type in my name? Searching…"

"Aww, look at all the little Bridgette and Geoff stories!"

"Hmm. Well, we aren't exactly huge characters, but we're in a lot of fics around here!"

"Why am I always Courtney's best friend trying to convince her to go out with Duncan?"

"Last time I checked, Courtney and I only talked in season one, and I never even mentioned seeing Duncan as a friend."

"Okay, so most of the stories I'm in are where I act really out of character as Courtney's best friend along with Gwen. Why the three of us would be friends is anyone's guess…"

"Probably because we are the three most popular female characters on the show… so Geoff, Trent and Duncan and us three make like, the six musketeers of Total Drama or something."

"…Weird."

"Whatever, there are still tons of Geoff/Brigette fics…"

"Wait, what?"

"Bridgette/Noah?"

"Bridgette/Ezekiel? Cody? Trent? Duncan? DJ?"

"Tyler? Alejandro?"

"Who am I not paired up with?"

"PWP?"

"Oh, god… I'm a vegetarian. I cannot stomach this."

"Bridgette/Courtney?"

"What the hell?"

"Me and Courtney aren't even really _friends, _and even if we were…"

"We'd never be THAT friendly!"


	15. Noah

**Title:** What the FanFiction?  
**Fandom:** Total Drama Island  
**Character:** Noah

* * *

"I can't believe I'm wasting my time looking at this crap…"

"Okay, so obviously, I'm probably not that popular on FanFiction."

"I was only in the first season for like, six episodes and I was basically a gag in the third season…"

"Wait…"

"What?"

"'Noah is my favorite character?'"

"'Noah is hotness?'"

"'Noah and Cody are gay lovers!'"

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"Noah and Izzy? Because for some reason I'd love the crazy chick? We barely ever talked!"

"Eva. Really."

"And, Courtney. All of the ladies I get are out of their freaking mind, that's just great."

"…Hmm?"

"Duncan/Noah?"

"Alejandro/Noah?"

"JUSTIN/NOAH?"

"…YOU BASTARDS!"

"For one, why the hell am I on bottom with everyone EXCEPT Cody?"

"And why does everyone seem to pair me up with people I hate the most?"

"Where is the logic in that?"

"Whatever, I knew this was a waste of time."

"I have one last thing to say-"

"The people who watch Total Drama are deeply, and I mean DEEPLY, disturbed."

*logout*


	16. Harold

**Title:** What the FanFiction?  
**Fandom:** Total Drama Island  
**Character:** Harold

* * *

"I bet this site is full of nothing but me being awesome."

"Huh, my section is kind of small…"

"Hey wait-"

"Oh yeah, LaShawnna/Harold!"

"That's awesome."

"Huh...?"

"Harold/Courtney?"

"Do you want me to get maimed? She hates me!"

"Bridgette/Harold, Harold/Eva…"

"Izzy/Harold?"

"Whoa man…"

"I get all the ladies!"

"Harold/Heather?"

"Man…"

"Ha, boobies…"

"BOOBIES…"

"Wait? Duncan/Harold?"

"…"

"Gosh…"

"Man boobies~"

* * *

A/N: Yes, yes, there are Duncan/Harold fics floating around! VampiricAphrodite wrote one and I read it in fact~Ya'll should go read it, fo sho. :)


	17. Izzy

_**Title:** What the FanFiction?  
**Fandom:** Total Drama Island  
**Character:** Izzy_

"Bahahahahahaha!"

"I can't wait to read all these stories!"

"Oh wait!"

"Before I read these..."

"Let me get some crackers!"

"...Mmm... so... flaky..."

"WHOA!"

"Izzy/Noah?"

"..."

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"NOAH AND ME?"

"ME AND NOAH?"

"HOWCOULDTHATEVER-WAIT!"

"Duncan/Izzy... Izzy/Justin..."

"OMAHGERD-"

"Me and Ezekiel?"

"HAWT!"

"HAHA!"

"Mmm..."

"They should make a story..."

"A romance..."

"Between me..."

"AND THESE FLAKY CRACKERS!"

"OMNOMNOMNOMNOM-"

*computer explodes*


	18. Heather

_**Title:**__What the FanFiction?  
__**Fandom:**__Total Drama Island  
__**Character:**__Heather_

* * *

"Why the hell am I doing this?"

"Oh okay, I see how it goes."

"Every time that someone writes a romance, or an adventure, or anything-"

"You typecast me as the bad guy, and have me get screwed over in the end."

"Well, it doesn't matter. I'm still prettier than all of you."

"Oh how cute."

"I either get cast out into hatred from everyone-"

"Beaten up-"

"Or..."

"Holy shit you killed me?!"

"I mean I know I did some bad things on the show but come on!"

"Really? You _murdered _me?!"

"I know I called Beth ugly but sue me, it's true!"

"Whatever, I'm checking the romance section..."

"Heather/Duncan, Heather/DJ, Heather/... Noah?!"

"Gross..."

"Wait-wait-what-"

"Heather/Gwen."

"Really."

"Fuck you."

*throws computer*


End file.
